the fallen sultan
by giorgosth128
Summary: the 14 year old sultan Makin had everything until he lost his empire in the Byzantines now a prisoner he thing he will die but thing aren't always what they appear to be. warning: will have spanking of teens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning

A young boy was sitting in his cell awaiting his fate but he was no ordinary boy no he was sultan Makin of Egypt and Persia: who taking the throne at the sweet age of 4 and at 14 to lose everything at the basuleus of Byzantium.

Now 3 days after his capture he was sure that today was his last day on this planet; Makin was no fool thinking that the basuleus would spare him and all the horrible possible deaths was racing through his mind now.

The noise of the cell opening break the train of his thoughts and found to his great surprise that the emperor himself was standing in front of him alongside with two guards.

Is he going to tell me my sentence he thought, a little scared of what he thought was going too happened. Forget to bow and one of the guards hissed at him "bow to your emperor boy"

at that moment he felt the rage build through him and snapped back "his is not my emperor, his a bustard who to took everything from me" he practically yelling the last sentence but step back when he saw the emperor's angry Clare at him.

"Watch your mouth boy have at least some respect for you elders" he responded "why? In a few second, I won't even live; this is what you are here to tell me aren't you? Then tell me what death awaits me: lions? Poison? Or you will just leave me starve here utile I beg and die?" Makin was about to throw a punch at him but he was stopped by the emperor's strong hand catching his and left out a tiny yell of pain.

He know he had done the things worse now and his death was going to be more painful than ever and as the emperor spoke the boy held his breath " I thought I was going to a mature young man but the only thing I see is a baby having an attitude, well then if you what to act like a child you will be punished like one too".

Before Makin was able to react, he found himself over the older man's lap his backside raised up to the whole room to see and the emperor wasted no time and stared smacking the teen's bottom.

SMACK!

The first swat taking him by surprise and he yelled a little but he decided to stay still. If the basuleus thought, he could break him he was wrong he was not going to cry neither beg him to stop. Makin was going too sown him that he was strong and not a baby.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Okay maybe he was wrong after the 5th swat he started kicking his legs. _It hurts_ the former sultan's thought he didn't understand how a spanking was hurting so much but he wanted to end

At some pint after the 20th swat the basuleus stopped and Makin thought it was the end and he barely cried but basuleus crap the edge of his pants and pull them down baring his already red bottom and stared the assault again

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

after this Makin felt tears to started fall to his cheeks as the emperor continue to spank for like what he thought was an eternity basuleus stopped and had a look at the former sultan: his bottom was a deep red color and he could hear him crying but he knew the punishment was far from over and he spoke too one of the guard saying only one sentence " bring the strap"

when Making heard this fear overcome him he barely bear only with the emperor's hand he could not handle the strap he just knew it " please not the strap please I wont try to punch you again I promised" he begged but the emperor cut him of " silence that you have done was wrong and you will be punished for that, but i what to tell you one thing you won't be killed you will live understand?" he asked when he dint answer he landed an extremely hurt swat at his sit spot and he yelled yes.

by the time they ended the guard has return with a horrible looking strap an when the former sultan saw it he stared struggling to get out but he basuleus held him in place and his stared hitting the bare bottom with the strap

CRACK!

his eyes grew wide with the pain and he stared crying hard now, his pride now was thrown out the only thing he cared was for this end

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Please stop it hurt's I am sorry" Makin had not fell such pain in his entire life, of Corse his educator sparked him some time but no one ever strap him and it felt awful. "you will sown respect to your elders boy and if you try to hit me I will get the cane to your backside understood?" the basuleus lectured and started strap the boy thighs ."yes! Please it hurt stop please I am sorry" he yelled and started sobbing, after some time he gave up stopped kicking, struggling and just lay on the older man's lap waiting for the punishment to end.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

the basuleus now ended the punishment and he stranded to rub the boys back who still dint notice the punishment ended when he stooped sobbing the basuleus put him at his cell bed and told him "sleep well we will speak tomorrow" leaving a very confused and scared boy behind.

so **, this is a sort story that has been in my mind since I brought ck2 and I hope you all enjoy it. If you did not get it, yet this story will have spanking in it I hope that didn't offend you, if it did you know where the exit is.**

 **Bye see you soon giorgosth128.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: explanations

Makin was confused,

That was all he could tell for sure, he didn't understand why the basuleus would let him live? Why did he just spank him? Not that it didn't hurt it hurt like hell but again the former sultan was confused, what was the emperor's plan?

The voice of one guard's cut his rant of " the basuleus want's to talk to you now" the guard said and he felt more scared than ever , was the emperor going to tell him he was to die at last?

Despite his, fear Makin found himself to stand up and follow the guard through the endless corners of the imperial palace. At the end, they arrived to a large door.

"Stay here and don't try anything" the guard warmed the boy, not he was going to try anything; he was afraid too much to try anything. After some time the guard come outside it nod to Makin to come inside and the young boy walked in.

The office was what exactly what he except it to be full of papers and maps of the empire for the various time of her long lifespan and at the center of the desk sat the emperor who looked back to him immediate he felt anxious.

"sit" the monarch said and point a chair rear by, the boy sat and hissed; he was still sore for the previous day fortunately the basuleus did not notice it as he spoken "I suppose you have some questions?" he nodded" well then go ahead ask, but one question at time" and the former sultan ask the question which has been twisting to his time since the emperor left him the previous day "why?"

"Excuse me?" the basuleus asked confused. "Why I'm still alive? Why you left me live? I am your enemy you where suppose too kill me. But you left me live that what I'm asking why you didn't kill me?" he end's and his eyes finally met the emperor's who said "you are just a fourteen year old boy same age as my own son. So I came to realize that you do share the blame of what your people did to me or my subjects that's why"

As the boy was taking all inside the monarch continue "then I take a decision inset of my prisoner you will be my ward." "What?" the young boy asked confused "you will live here in the palace, will have the same education as my own children and when you cause trouble I will be the one to punish you understood?." the emperor asked and Makin nod his head, he still did not understand why the basuleus do this and he was still scare of him but now he knows what fates awaits him.

"When you live from here the guards will take you to your new room, from now on you are no longer a prisoner and you can explore the palace as you like. Later I will send someone to give you your lessons plans dismissed" he said and the boy went outside knowing that his new live has began.

Nearly two weeks has passed since Makin was given a room to the imperial palace as the basuleus ward and the young boy found himself to enjoy his lessons an the company of the emperor's son konstantino who was named after his father and was quite the prankster who also managed to drag Makin to his stands. Like this one who would lead the young prince to some discoveries about his friend.

They were in one of the palace many halls preparing their next prank, which it was, simple one bucket full of flavor and the top of the door and the first poor human who was going to open it would become more white than the snow.

The two boys where laughing, throwing suggestions of who might be their next victim "maybe it will be professor alli" the prince said the name of their astronomy professor, one kind but strict old man from Anatolia who liked stars more than women. "No" Makin said "he never come's out of his tower" Konstantinos thing for a bit and said 'You are right he never come out, when he can't see his loves he looks at their pictures." the boy laughed at this as they heard the door opens and the bucket fall's to the head of the emperor's.

Their smirks disappear when they saw the basuleus angry face. "Well where are our two floor thieves." He started "you are aware that the kitchen stuff thought we were being robed but the flour was here all along in the hand of our two pranksters." the emperor finally say and his son asked him the question that Makin was terrified to ask "are we in trouble.?" the emperor answer him " yes young misters you are in some serious trouble now of you go to my office and wait for me and don't thing of running away or I'll double what's coming" before he managed to end the two boys where going running to his office.

Makin was terrified; the basuleus was going to spank him again, he didn't do it since their conformation at the dungeons and he was scared because it was going to happen again. _Is he going to use the strap again_ he thought and grew more scared and by the minute they arrived at the office he sure looked pale and he could tell form the cold felling at his face.

The prince clearly saw his friend's pale face and asked "Makin are you sick? You look pretty pale." The heir asked and the fallen sultan found no other choice but to tell him the truth about how much his father terrified him _let's hope his still what's to be my friend after_ _I tell him that his father is my worst fear._ "well.." he began.

 **And because I am an awful person I'll finish here, but don't worry the next chapter will come out soon. Utile then bye**

 **See you soon giorgosth128.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: crime and punishment

 **Disclaimer(finally I remember it): I don't own crusader king 1 & 2\. **

"Well…" he began "yourfatherscare'sme" Makin said all at once. "Beg you pardon?" the prince asked oblivious confused and the fallen sultan said, "your father terrifies me" now _I did it he'll never want to be my friend again_ Makin thought but the hair of the empire just say "why to be scared of him? Is not like he'll hurt you, at least he never hurt me."

"You don't understand" he began "You are his son of course he'll never hurt you, at the other hand I'm just his enemy who took pity in him and he can just decide to beat me or starve me and no one can stop him for it" the former sultan finally said.

After some thought and said to his friend, "I see but my father is not like that, if he scares you like that I think you must talk to him; trust me he'll understand" the boy beside him nodded, then he asked "what do you think he'll use?" the young prince sigh and said "honestly I thing is the cane for me."

"Why?" his friend asked, "for me is not the first time I stole something for the kitchen, when my father catch me he strap me and promised he'll get the cane next time I do something like this." The teen ended just before emperor Konstantinos walked in holding a cane and a strap, both the boys tense at the view of their fate.

"Makin you to the corners hand's at your head, Konstantino come here." The emperor ordered and the two boys two as they been told, Makin went over at the nearest corner and put his hands at the back of his head at the same time the young prince approach his father, when he was close at last the basuleus crap him gently and guided him on his lap.

When the prince make himself comfortable his father started talking "I have warm you before about stealing my son and for that you will receive 10 strokes with the cane 3 at your bare backside understood?" the emperor asked and his heir nod.

With that he raise the cane and brought it down to his son's clothed bottom with a loud CRACK and the boy left out a whipper. CRACΚ the second lash of the cane hit his sensitive sit spot and the young prince could felt the tears from at the corner of his eyes.

CRACK CRACK "please father no more I'm sorry" the prince plead with his father, now he felled like his bottom was on fire even thought his father hasn't bare his backside yet the pain was treble _if I survive this I'm never going to steal again_.

His father landed the 5th stroke to his bottom put the cane down then bare his red backside, pick the cane up and started spanking his son again. After the 8th stroke Konstantinos started sobbing hard and at the 10th he was breathing hard.

The basuleus make his son take sitting position and gave him a hug utile his cries die out "shh now is over just try to not steal I don't want to do that anytime soon ok?" the boy nod and let it go of his father "now son go to the corner Makin come here" the basuleus and the boy who thought that the basuleus would frist strap him and then cane him stand at his side.

Much like his friend the young boy was put at his guardian lap as his lectured "I very disappointed with you boy I thought you of all people would don't do something like this and for that you will be strapped."

"No cane?" he asked softly

"What do you mean?" the basuleus asked confused usually children were trying to avoid spanking, not asking for more. That was the emperor's thoughts as he looked down at his young ward and decided to question it later.

Makin felt his guardian baring his bottom and prepare himself for the coming spanking.

CRACK!

The first stroke took him by surprise and then he just tried too hold still he didn't to cry in front of his best friend but as the spanking continue he found it more difficult and when, the basuleus started spanking his thighs the dam broke and started crying all his guilt from the actions he had committed earlier and the young boy just could not stop.

The emperor had decided after the 15th stroke decided that the boy had enough and stopped the spanking giving to the boy a hug which the fallen sultan filched at it because he expect the emperor just to push him away.

After he pull his pants back his guardian said " Konstantino go to your room, you are grounded for the rest of the day." The basuleus spoke the boy at the corner who run straight to his room. Makin tried to do the same but the older man stop him "no Makin you stay here I have something to discuss with you." _Is he going to spank me more now?_ The boy thought terrified fro his guardian serious tone but let him continue.

"Makin you are coming around pretty well , made some friend too, but when you are with me you seem always tense, like you are waiting for a blow, talk to me child what happened" the monarch asked the teen and Makin with his friend words still fresh in his mind decided to tell his guardian the truth.

"you see sir…" he nervously started "you scare me. Very much." The young boy finally said, waiting his guardian to respond "are you scared of me child why? Why I have such effect at you?" The fallen sultan didn't wait a moment to answer this time "sir you saved my life decided to give me a chance at life and I'm grateful for it, but I'm afraid that just some time you'll decide that I'm no worth it and find it easier just to put me on some cell to rot or to just beat me, for that I'm terrified."

The basuleus looked at the boy who not all time he was talking dared to look him "look at me boy." He ordered and the boys fearful brown eyes met his "no matter how angry you make me, no matter how big was you misbehavior l will NEVER throw you at a cell neither l'll beat you, I can promised you that understood?" the emperor asked his young charge and nod his head yes and goes to the door to leave.

When the boy was at the door the basuleus spoke one last time "and Makin I want you to respect me not to fear me" the basuleus said and the fallen sultan felt more hopeful at this moment than his entire live, mabe things were changing for the better after all.

 **Few that took long enough I tried to not misspell as much please forgive my mistakes English is not my mother language. Ok enough with that goodbye**

 **See you soon giorgosth128.**


	4. help

guys I need help, all my ideas for this srory have a lot time skips for that i want you to request thing you what to see in this story


End file.
